Sirus' Family
by Jennifer Abbott
Summary: Slight AU- Sirus leaves behind a wife and daughter. This shows how death affected them.


Sirius' Family  
  
Author's note: first and foremost I would like to thank my wonderful sister Katie for being my beta. Also, I want everyone to know that I am rewriting the story to make it better because I know it isn't that good.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters and I am not making any money off of this story.   
  
"I'm sorry." That's all I could say to comfort my eight years old daughter. She had another nightmare about her father. About a year ago he was killed because he was hit by a spell cast by Bellatrix Lestrange. He was a wizard by the name of Sirius Black, probably the most wanted, dangerous man in the entire wizarding world. He was put into a wizard prison called Azkaban, charged with the murder of his two best friends, James and Lily Potter. We were all friends from the last year of Hogwarts, to the day Lily and James died. We didn't all just become friends though. Lily and I were friends since our second year, mostly because we had all the same classes, and James and Sirius were friends since they met on the Hogwarts Express on the first year of Hogwarts.  
  
At first, Lily and James hated each other, but then Sirius and I began to date so they became fond of each other. In fact, they became so close that after we had been out of school for a year, James proposed to her. Sirius proposed to me about a month later. We both had our weddings on May 15, 1986. I can still remember Lily's brilliant smile as she and I walked down the aisle side by side. It made me extremely sad to think that I would never see her beautiful smile, see James's face when he messed up and got in trouble with lily, or Sirius's sweet, loving face again. As hard as I tried not to cry in front of my daughter, I couldn't stop myself. I cried until my eyes were as dry as a desert.  
  
"Are you ok, Mommy?" I looked up to see that her face was also stained with tears.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I pulled back the covers next to me and patted the mattress. "Want to come in bed and sleep next to me? Maybe I can chase those bad dreams away." The biggest smile I had ever seen came across her face. She climbed into bed and curled up next to me. She had fallen asleep within a few minutes.  
  
I pulled the covers over her sleeping body and stayed up, thinking of my husband and two best friends. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't it be Harry Potter, Lily and James's son? If it weren't for him, Sirius would never have gone to Azkaban. If it weren't for him, Lily and James may be alive. If it weren't for him, my daughter wouldn't have nightmares about her father's death. As hard as I tried to rid those evil thoughts, I couldn't. It was true, because Harry lived, Sirius, Lily, and James died.  
  
I finally got some sleep about an hour later, only to wake up at seven to help my daughter get ready for school. A half hour later she was at the bus stop, talking with her friends, waiting for the bus to come.  
  
"Today is your field trip, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we get to go to the Varsity. YEAHHHHHH!!!" She was very excited because it was her first field trip she had gone on. As the bus turned the corner, I got an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling I only got when I thought something was going to happen. I hugged her good- bye and watched as she went on the bus. She poked her head out the window and yelled, "Bye mommy!! I love you!!"  
  
"Bye Gillian!!" She poked her head back through the window. As I was walking back to my car to go to work, I got the awful feeling again. I once again ignored it and got to my car. I didn't feel anything until I was driving home from work. I assumed it was hunger pain so I pulled over at a quick trip and got some food. As I was paying my cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this Mrs. Black?" The seriousness in her voice scared me.  
  
"Yes, this is Mrs. Black. How can I help you?" In case this was some kind of prank I tried to keep the nervousness out of my voice.  
  
"Hello, I am the principal at Gillian's school. I hate to have to give you this horrible news, but today, as Gillian's class was at the Varsity getting food, Gillian was kidnapped." I just about dropped the phone then and there. Kidnapped? How was this possible? She was supposed to be safe at school. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. This had to be some kind of sick joke.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? I don't think I heard right."  
  
"Your daughter, Gillian Black, was kidnapped." What happened next, I don't know. I think I blacked out because the next thing I knew, I was in a room that was extremely bright. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at the hospital. I think you passed out. How many fingers am I holding up?" I could barely see, so I guessed three. Some how I actually got it right. He asked me a few questions, and then left me alone. I thought about who would take Gillian. I couldn't think of anyone who would hate us so much that they would take her. While I was thinking, I thought maybe it was someone from the wizarding world. My whole family was from here, and we were all popular. Yes, it had to be someone from the wizarding world, but who? I thought for a couple of hours until a policewomen came in and asked me questions.  
  
"Mrs. Black, is it alright for me to come in and ask you a few questions about Gillian?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," I was a little scared for some reason I didn't know. It wasn't like she was going to kill me, but everything was messed up lately.  
  
"How old is she?" You could tell she was trying to be sympathetic.  
  
"She is eight years old. She was kidnapped at the Varsity while on a field trip. The principal called me a few hours ago, but I don't know her name."  
  
"Do you have a recent picture of Gillian? It will be used to make a missing sign." I looked around for my wallet, then spotted it on a little table about three feet away.  
  
"Can you give me that wallet over there? It has a picture of Gillian from a couple of weeks ago." As she was grabbing the wallet, my old friend Lupin came in.  
  
"Julie!! Are you ok? I heard you were in the hospital and had to come and see you. Did they find Gillian yet?"  
  
"Lupin, it has only been a couple of hours. They haven't even made the missing posters. I was about to find a picture of Gillian in my wallet when you came in." The policewomen handed me my wallet, and I just about ripped it looking for a picture. I found one, and gave it to the policewomen.  
  
"Ok, I'll take this to headquarters and we'll make the missing signs. They'll be all over the country by tomorrow evening."  
  
"Ok bye." As soon as she walked out of the room, Lupin asked the one question I was dreading.  
  
"How have you been since Sirius died?" As much as I wanted to tell him the truth, I couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't tell him about Gillian having nightmares about her father's death, or how I was blaming Harry for Lily, James, and Sirius dying. All I could do was lie and say everything was fine. I hated lying to him, but I was glad he didn't know. We went on talking until we both fell asleep.  
  
I had a horrible nightmare that it was Lupin who kidnapped Gillian, and that he later killed her. I didn't think it was true, but it sure did feel real. I woke up the next morning to find a hot plate of pancakes, obviously not from the hospital. Then I saw there was a note saying they were from Lupin. He had to go last night, but he said he would be back in the morning. Unfortunatly I wasn't going to be there because since I didn't have an injury, they kicked me out. I wrote a note explaining this to Lupin, then went home. A few days past before Lupin finally came over. I hadn't heard anything about Gillian and got worried. Why hasn't anyone found out something about Gillian? I was asking myself this when Lupin came in.  
  
"Sorry I didn't come sooner. I was looking for Gillian. I haven't found any clues yet, but maybe the police did. They have a lot of high Tec stuff they can use." He noticed I wasn't looking at him and got nervous. "Haven't you heard something about Gillian?" I shook my head and began to cry. All I wanted was my baby back. I would give everything so that I could get Gillian back. Lupin talked me into calling the police to see if they found anything out about Gillian.  
  
"Hello, police department."  
  
"Yes, this is Julie Black, Gillian Black's mother; I need to know if you have found anything out about my daughter. She was kidnapped at the Varsity a week ago while on a field trip. Do you know anything about this?"  
  
"Please hold." I must have waited for hours before they came back. At least it was the policewomen I had met before.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Black. I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you but we haven't gotten any clues. I know this isn't the best news, but that's all I can tell you."  
  
I couldn't believe it. My pride and joy was gone. The whole reason for my existence was gone. I would probably never see her again. As much as I wanted to believe she would be back in my arms tomorrow, I knew there wasn't much of a chance she would. I tried to say something to the policewomen, but no words came out. I handed the phone to Lupin and went in my room. How long would I have to wait to find out where she was? I was interrupted by a loud scream of pain coming from the kitchen, where Lupin was last seen talking on the phone. I jumped up and ran toward the kitchen. What I saw will haunt me forever.  
  
Lupin had been stabbed right in the middle of the chest. Blood was gushing out from the wound like a waterfall. It flooded the whole kitchen, turning it red. Standing over him was Peter Pettigrew, a man who probably hated Sirius more than anyone else in the world. I knew him from my years in Hogwarts.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, I should have known it was you. You hated Sirius. Well, I know you killed Lupin, but where is Gillian?"  
  
"Oh, the little girl I kidnapped from the Varsity. Do you want to see her? Hold on a second while I go get her." He disappeared, but was back within a few seconds. There, with a knife about to cut her throat was my baby. She was trembling with fear just as bad as I was. "Is this what you wanted? Here she is."  
  
"Shall we skip ahead and figure out what you want with her?" I thought if I acted tough it would make me feel tough.  
  
"Well, as you probably know, your husband Sirius and I were never too good of friends. In fact, a couple of years ago he even tried to kill me. He probably would have succeeded had Harry Potter not saved me. Since Sirius was dumb and got himself killed, I had to get him back in another way. Then, I thought of the perfect way, kill all the people he loved."  
  
"But why would you do that? Then we would see him faster because we would be dead like him." I was trying as hard as I could to make him reconsider and not kill us.  
  
"Or, I could kill the girl and leave you here to suffer without your little girl. Hmm, so many decisions to make. Let me think, I could kill only the girl and leave you to mope around in loss of both your daughter and Lupin, or I could kill both of you starting with her and be happy because all the black family will be dead. You know, I like killing the whole family better. Say good-bye to mommy."  
  
"NOOOOO!!" I tried to push him away from Gillian, but despite my effort, he slit her throat. She made a gurgling noise for a couple of minutes, then slowly dropped to the floor. My tears were blinding my sight, making it hard for me to run away.  
  
I tried to run, but I bumped into a chair about ten feet away and fell to the ground. By then it was too late to get away. He thrust the knife into the air, and brought it down with an extreme amount of force. I lay there bleeding to death for what seemed an eternity. The last thing I ever saw was the satisfied grin on Peter Pettigrew's murderous face.  
  
Thanks for reading my story. Since you came this far, you might as well review it, right! PLEASE!! Also, if you would be so kind as to look up 'Worse Than Crucio' (Harry/Sirius/pg/angst/penname: KatieLupinBlack) my sister would really appreciate it. I promise that her story makes more sense than mine does, and no, it's not slash. 


End file.
